lo que puede suceder en un torneo de futbol
by dania-phantomhive-matsuri
Summary: es una historia de amor de los personajes de inazuma eleven
1. Chapter 1

Era de noche y todos estaban en el comedor hablando del partido que tendrian dentro de tres dias contra Orfeo , el equipo de fidio , endou estaba inquitado por eso habia visto jugar a fidio pero sabia muy bien que este no le habia mostrado todo lo que sabia hacer asi que se dijo asi mismo que entrenaria mas duro para ganar al siguiente partido cueste lo que cueste.

P or otro lado el estratega del equipo estaba pensando si sakuma tendria razon sobre lo de fuduo , el no estaba tan convencido ya que el y fuduo practicban mucho su nueva supertecnica , que el mismo fuduo habia propuestao hacer a kido , por otro parte estaba el problema de kageyama ya que rea el entrenador de Orfeo y tendria que jugar contra el , era increible el odio de este hombre al futbol pero de repente ese pensamiento se le fue de la cabeza y empezo a mira a goenji y se dio cuenta que sus compañeros de equipo estaban enamorados , vio a midorawa mirando a hiroto y hiroto igual , tambien estaba endo y kazemaru , pero estos a diferencia de los otros estaban haciendo manitas .

Decidio volver a ver a goenji para ver que estaba haciendo y vio que estaba mirando hacia tormaru y tobitaka , esos dos se llevaban pero que muy bien pero nadie del equipo se animaba a decir nada de la persona a la que amaban , todo era te ignoro y cuando no miras pienso en ti , era curioso como eran sus compañeros eran capaces de enfrentarse al mundo y hacerse cada vez mas fuertes pero en el amor eran una desastre .

Terminaron de comer y cada una decidio irse a su habitacion excepto endo y kido

-oye endo ¿ te gusta kazemaru? -

- a que viene esta pregunta -

-bueno es que os vi en la cena cogidos de la manos y pense-

-no , kazemaru y yo solo estabamos ... echando un pulso-dice mientras se reia nerviosamente

-endo venga dime la verdad , somos amigos ¿ o no?-

- kido sabes perfectamente que somos muy buenos amigos , pero es que estas cosas contarselas a otro chico da cosa-

- eso va y lo dice el chico tan alegre y capitan de inazuma japan que siempre esta tan alegre -

-que pasa ¿es que uno no puede cambiar por amor?-

- asi que lo admites estas enamorado de kazemaru-

- yo no digo eso , yo solo te he dicho que... ay bueno si me gusta , es que es tan guapo y me gustaria hacerlo mio , tenerlo entre mis brazos y decirle cuanto lo quiero-

-endo yo tambien te quiero- dice por detras kazemaru-yo tambien quiero que me hagas tuyo-

-ehhh , que estoy todavia aqui ¿entendido?-

-tranqui kido no te pongas asi , oye amor como asi estabas escuchando la conversacion -

-bueno es que ...- es interrumpido por kido-

-achis , achis-

-estas bien kido- pregunta kazemaru -

- no digas nada-le dice kido al oido- bueno me voy , adios-

- ¿ que pasa , que casi se ahoga ?-

- ni idea -

- bueno que me ibas a decir antes de que kido se ahogara -

- que os oi a kido y a ti hablando sibre quien te gustaba y , me pico la curiosidad y me quede escuchando , ¿me perdonas?-

- a ti te perdono lo que sea-

-te quiero mucho endo -

-y yo a ti tambien , kaze -


	2. Chapter 2

era de dia y estaban todos despertandose , endo y kazemaru estaban en el cuarto de endo la que kaze no habia podido dormir , bueno se despertaron y bajaron a desayunar pero se sorprendieron de ver que no habia nadie , y decidieron ir a buscarlos pero a lo que iban a salir les paro haruna

-hola ¿ pero chicos que hacen levantados tan temprano , no es normal en ti endo ?

- ya lo se pero es que con kaze en la cama que se mueve de un lado a otro pues uno no pega ojo , que se le va a hacer -

- pero que hacia kazemaru-san en tu habitacion, que yo sepa el tiene habitacion propia como los demas- dice haruna y justo aparece kido-

-hermanita venga dejalos en paz , si ellos te quieren decir pues vale , pero tu no te tienes que meter ¿ entendido?-

-hermanito ¿pero que te pasa? tienes los ojos llorosos -

- no me pasa nada y vete a continuar durmiendo que yo voy a salir a dar un paseo -

-si hermanito-

kido se esta yendo cuando endo y kaze se le acercan

-hey , kido pero que te pasa tu hermana tiene razon , parece que hubieras estado llorando toda la noche-

-mira endo , hoy no estoy para hablar asi por favor dejenme en paz y diganle al entrenador kudou que no voy a entrenar -

kido se va enfadado

-endo , ve con el - dice kaze muy perocupado de ver a kido asi - eres su amigo yo le digo al entrenador los motivos no te preocupes -

-claro ahora voy kaze amore mio-dice endo robandole un beso en la boca a su novio

-adios y buena suerte-

endo se va corriendo y consigue alcanzar a kido , lo sujeta por el hombro y kido al ver a su amigo se suelta coge el balon que tiene en la mano y se lo tira directo al estomago de endo

-vete y dejame en paz no quiero hablar con nadie ni siquiera quiero verte -

-kido venga somos amigos y los amigos estan para cuando uno esta mal... -pero kido lo interrumpe-

-para cuando uno esta mal , es que no lo entenderias , siempre has conseguido lo que quieres , eres feliz tienes una familia maravillos y un novio genial , que mas podrias desear-

-kido no te pongas asi , yo no quiero hacerte sentir mal -

-no quieres pues entonces vete de aqui -viendo que endo no se va -mira endo tu eres la persona que yo siempre quise ser , te envidio , tienes un futbol fantastico , un entusiasmo que atraeria a cualquiera pero fijate en mi vida me quedo sin padres de muy pequeño solo tenia a mi hermana y mi futbol fue instrido por kageyama ,cunado vi tu futbol , tu manera de decir no me dare por vencido fue lo que hizo que te envidiara , en el raimon solo existes tu su capitan y su delantero , en momentos hubiera preferido seguir en el instituto imperial por que alli me sentia alguien -

-kido no sabia que te sintiras asi , oye que de verdad lo siento -

-mira endo preferiria estar solo , con el problema que tengo -

-somos amigos cuentamelo y te ayudare , al igual que tu hicicte con mi kaze-chan y conmigo-

-bueno es que el caso es que me gusta alguien pero cunado lo miro este siempre mira a fubuki y no se que hacer-

-hablas de goenji-san ,mira segun lo que creo goenji esta enamorado de fubuki pero kido no te rindas y lucha por tu amor hacia goenji y quizas un dia podras llevarlo a tu cama - dijo riendose-

-eres un pervertido , estoy triste y tu vas y dices eso -

-bueno es que teniendo a fudo en el equipo se me a pegado lo de pervertido -

-no pasa nada segun he visto yo a equipo se les ha pegado a todos-

-¿estas mejor?-

-si , muchas gracias , de verdad eres un gran amigo


End file.
